


A Reckless Storm

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [37]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flowers, Gen, LinkedUniverse, Sibilings, Tempest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Every person has a past.Every end has a beginning.Every storm will eventually be calm.And every flower will eventually bloom.





	A Reckless Storm

“Who are you?”  
The boy jumped and turned around, inwardly reprimanding himself for not noticing the approaching presence. There was a little girl standing behind him. She smiled up at him and her blue eyes, as blue as the ocean, gleamed with joy. A joy that he couldn’t fathom possessing.  
She giggled softly and her small pigtails bounced along with her laughter, “You know, you look like Link! But, you’re not him.” Her head tilted in confusion as she looked over Tempest. “What is your name?”  
“I-,” his voice died off as he looked away, face flushed with embarrassment.  
She looked at him with concern before smiling, “Well, my name is Aryll! Now you know mine, so you can tell me yours!”  
“I…I don’t have one,” he said looking away. His winced hearing his own voice as it was sharp, cutting, perhaps some would even call it gravely, from years of silence. Aryll’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“But, you must have a name!” She insisted, “Everyone has a name! What do your parents call you?”  
The boy fiddled with loose strings at the bottom of his shirt, “I don’t have parents either…”  
Aryll looked over him sadly before her face set in determination and she proclaimed, “Then I’ll give you a name!”  
Tempest looked up at her confused. Why would she care? No one cares…not in the dark world and certainly not here. She looked at him with pursed lips and a thoughtful expression before a smile broke out on her face.  
“Your eyes!” she exclaimed, “They’re grey, like the storm clouds!” Then she began muttering to herself, “Storm? No…monsoon, cyclone, tempest…Yes!” She abruptly exclaimed making the boy jump, “Your name can be Tempest!”  
Tempest’s eyes widened. “Like a reckless storm,” he muttered looking down but Aryll shook her head.  
“No, no, no, not like that. More like-,” she paused and looked around before grabbing Tempest’s hand and pulling him over to patch of brightly colored flowers. Aryll kneeled down, pulling Tempest beside her. “See these?” she asked pointing at the flowers. Tempest nodded and she continued, “They were not here three weeks ago…last week we had a giant storm-a tempest-and really soon after, these flowers bloomed from all of the rain water.”  
“It’s not just a ‘reckless storm’,” Aryll smiled, picking a blue flower and handing it to Tempest, “It is a powerful force of nature that can result in beauty.”  
Tempest looked down at the flower, then looked back at the girl. Her smile was contagious and soon the dark found that he was smiling as well. The two sat together after that, talking and laughing as though they had always been friends, well into the evening. Aryll looked at the setting sun. “I have to go,” she said sadly, “Granny will be calling for me soon. Can we talk again?”  
“Ummm,” Tempest looked down, he wanted to talk with her, but he didn’t know if he’d always be able to when she was free. “What if you wrote me letters?” He asked.  
Aryll smiled brightly as she nodded, “Yeah! Where would I address them too?”  
“Just place them in a shadowy place in your room, I’ll find them,” Tempest winked having explained to her what he was.  
“Yeah, that’s perfect!” She exclaimed. As the two of them stood a voice called out in the distance,  
“Aryll, where are you?”  
Tempest tensed, knowing that was his lights voice. “Bye,” he whispered to Aryll who waved silently. Before Link could see him, Tempest vanished into the shadows, the blue flower still gently clutched in his hand.  
…  
Tempest’s eyes blinked open and the world slowly came into focus. He was on top of something very…soft? Wherever he was, was very warm…safe…Tempest looked up and saw a wooden ceiling, that was strange. As his body shifted, everywhere erupted in pain and Tempest cried out softly.  
“You’re alright, you’re alright, just don’t move!” A soft voice said. Tempest looked over and saw Riven there. He smiled and continued to comfort him, “You’re safe now, it’s okay.”  
“Thank you,” Tempest murmured, “for saving me.”  
“Well of course!” Riven insisted.  
Tempest looked around, “Are…are we at the ranch?”  
“Well, yes,” Riven shrugged, “I know you may not-,”  
“They’re gonna kick me out!” Tempest exclaimed shifting once more and his arm protested.  
Riven pushed him back down gently, “Please, calm down, you may pull some of your stitches.”  
Tempest looked up, eyes frantic, yet seeing the calm surrounding Riven, his breathing evened out and he nodded. Riven nodded as well, “Thank you. Now, I see no reason why they would kick you out. Also, I have set your letters over on the nightstand.”   
Tempest looked over to see the letters alongside a vase filled with white flowers. “Sorry, if you don’t like them…I can get rid of them-,” Riven began, rubbing the back of his neck blushing.  
“No,” Tempest said, “I…I like them. Thank you.”  
…  
Aryll walked into her room, a sad sigh escaping her lips as she flopped onto her bed. She missed Link. When would get back from his quest? But more so then Link…she missed Tempest. Aryll sat up and walked over to her desk.  
She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a mirror. It was a beautiful porcelain blue, the glass completely unscathed and polished, and a ship engraved into the back. She hugged it close to her chest as she went and laid back down on the bed. Her older brothers were off questing, but she had a very important mission as well. While the fate of Hyrule may not rest in her hands, the life of her friend, he second brother, did. And Aryll refused to let him down.


End file.
